


Tinta Fresca

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Painting, Portuguese, Pre-Canon, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, roseshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Aquele era o dia de seu casamento, no entanto sua noiva não estava presente, então Pegasus se sentou e pintou um momento que, devido ao recente infortúnio, jamais iria acontecer.
Relationships: Cyndia Crawford | Cecelia Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus
Kudos: 1





	Tinta Fresca

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Cyndia adorava rosas vermelhas e ela não se importava que os outros vissem aquilo como um clichê de mulher apaixonada.

 _"Eu sou uma mulher apaixonada!"_ , ela dizia sem o menor pudor.

Todas as flores usadas no casamento seriam rosas vermelhas e seu buquê possuía a mesma composição sedutora. Ela estaria tão bonita, Pegasus era perfeitamente capaz de visualizá-la entrando na igreja com seu sorriso encantador e seu vestido magnífico, o vestido com o qual ela fora enterrada há dois dias. Cyndia havia dado importância a essa vontade em seus últimos momentos naquela cama de hospital e como Pegasus atendia a todos os seus desejos — por mais que aquele ele recusasse devido a sua esperança em ver a noiva sobreviver — fez questão de garantir que assim fosse.

Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia partido, sua única companhia em todos esses anos, a única que o compreendia e que era capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Pegasus ainda se lembrava dos doces e inocentes momentos que os dois haviam passado juntos na infância, ela havia preenchido seu vazio precoce de uma maneira surpreendente e inesquecível. Seu coração jamais aceitaria o fato de que Cyndia havia deixado de existir _para sempre._

Agora ele estava sozinho na enorme mansão onde eles viveriam, em seu ateliê um vaso com rosas vermelhas ocupava uma mesa no centro do cômodo. Ele havia planejado pintá-las de um jeito único e diferente para então dar o quadro de presente à Cyndia. Ela adorava seus quadros, ainda que Pegasus não os achasse nem um pouco inovadores ou revolucionários, eram em sua maioria paisagens ou retratos de sua mulher amada e isso não fazia sucesso no mundo da arte. De qualquer forma Pegasus não poderia querer tal prestígio quando o olhar admirado de Cyndia ultrapassava, sem pestanejar, os elogios fervorosos de alguém que talvez fosse o melhor crítico de arte do mundo.

Ele jamais veria aquele olhar de novo, ele jamais ouviria a suavidade com a qual Cyndia dizia _"Eu amo você e tudo o que vem de você"._ Será que ela fazia ideia de que era responsável por toda a sua inspiração? Será que ela fazia ideia de que era a luz que fazia a vida dele valer a pena?

Pegasus chorou enquanto caminhava para uma de suas telas em branco, Cyndia realmente adorava rosas vermelhas, mas ele não as pintaria, não hoje. Ele então se sentou no banco de madeira e apanhou seus pincéis e tintas que estavam à disposição ao seu lado. 

Algumas de suas lágrimas caíam sobre as cerdas dos pincéis molhadas de tinta, mas ele continuou pintando. Pegasus pintou o interior da igreja que ele e Cyndia haviam escolhido para realizar o matrimônio, os detalhes iam desde os bancos vazios — os convidados não eram importantes — até o tapete em que a noiva faria a entrada triunfal. Pegasus pintou o vestido branco-perolado que Cyndia usaria assim como o véu que cobriria seu rosto e seus cabelos loiros e volumosos, ele pintou o sorriso que o fizera se apaixonar perdidamente ainda criança e pintou os olhos azuis que sempre brilhavam cada vez que o viam exercer seu suposto talento artístico. 

Quando terminou Pegasus suspirou dolorosamente e encarou seu trabalho. Era como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas, o peso de nunca poder ver Cyndia indo de encontro a ele para se tornar sua esposa, o peso de não poder se emocionar — se exaltar de tanta alegria ao vê-la tão linda como sempre fora, ao vê-la determinada a ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Era só um quadro, mas e daí?

Cyndia com certeza o repreenderia se ele dissesse _"É só um quadro!"_

_"Você diz que isso é só um quadro e eu digo que isso é a sua alma, suas emoções estão aqui, Pegasus, sua vida. Você usa os pincéis e as tintas como Deus certamente usou as mãos para criar o mundo. Tudo o que você pinta me deixa feliz, me deixa feliz porque vejo você em tudo isso. Então jamais diga que é só um quadro outra vez, ouviu bem?_

Pegasus ergueu um sorriso triste ao se lembrar daquelas palavras. Ele jamais poderia se contentar com um quadro, jamais poderia continuar a viver sem Cyndia. Ele precisava da presença dela e a teria de volta nem que precisasse sacrificar sua sanidade em troca de sua amada. 

Foi então que ele percebeu que seu coração havia morrido junto com ela.


End file.
